A Forgotten Star Wars Story
by Loftcat27
Summary: When season two ends Ezra is left without his blue saber (courtesy of Darth Vader) but in season three, Ezra is shown with a new green saber with no mention of how he got it. This action packed fan fiction fills in the mystery between seasons and of the adventure that occurred.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Star Wars Rebels in any form or way. This Fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only. All Star Wars Rebels related is product of Lucasfilms. Okay, got that out of the way, now for the story :)**

 **This story takes place after Season 2, in which Vader destroyed Ezra's blue lightsaber and Asoka is missing (presumed dead). However Kanan did not lose his sight. Yay for Kanan ;)**

"Assemble everyone, new mission info in five," Hera's voice sounded through the intercom of The Ghost. Ezra sighed and picked up his blaster wishing for the millionth time he had is old saber. But no more, it was just as gone as Asoka...

In the corridor outside he saw Sabine waiting for him and they walked together to where Hera and the other stood waiting.

"Okay, we have a new mission, courtesy of Fulcrum-"

"Asoka!" Exclaimed Ezra and Hera's gaze wavered.

"No, a different Fulcrum agent, he delivered this earlier and I recorded it."

The band of rebels watch as the fulcrum insignia hologram pops up and a gruff masculine voice begins:

 _"I have learned that the Empire is protecting a relic. I am not completely sure what it is but I believe it holds important information from the days of the Republic. Maybe even a potential secondary base. It has not been opened for the Empire has not solved the voice password to open it. The box will be transferred through the streets of Lothal this evening. Good luck. Fulcrum out."_

"Well, we know what we're doing this evening," said Kanan.

"Same thing we do every evening, bring a little hope to people and be a pain to the empire's tight armored butt," finished Sabine.

-/-/-/-/-/

The rebels watch from the roofs of the local shops lining the now deserted road now empty from the new curfew order. A small party of troopers was heading down their way surrounding a small transport. Kanan gave the signal: a small wrist flick down with only pointer and middle finger out and together, and the group sprung into action. A smoke bomb went off making the troopers start coughing. Everyone dropped down from the roofs but Sabine who started blasting troopers surrounding the transport. Zeb's bow-riffle started up with a electrical glow which several troopers learned the feel of. Ezra reached for his waist to grab his saber and grabbed...a blaster. He softly murmured a word Chopper would be proud of and joined Kanan stunning the storm troopers. Kanan ignited his blue saber.

"Let's see what we did this all for," he said and opened a hole in the transport. A small metal box was inside which he grabbed.

"Chopper, we are ready for that pick up," Kanan spoke into her com.

"Beep beeep beep boop," responded Chop in astromec.

"What do you mean it went according to plan for once! My plans always work!" Kanan said as the Phantom appeared coming toward them. Sabine, Ezra and Zeb looked away from each other as Kanan eyed them suspiciously.

-/-/-/-/-/

Back on board the Ghost the mood was tense as the box was put on the table. Ezra pressed the button on top of the box and the speaker said:

"To prove friend and seek inside you must finish the trend. Emotion, ignorance, passion, chaos, death"

"Welllll," said Sabine slowly, "They are mostly all states of feeling..."

"That's too simple though," said Hera, "remember the Imperials had this for a short while and they didn't get it."

Kanan however smiled. "Peace, knowledge, serenity, harmony, The Force," he responded. "The counter balance in the Jedi Code," he exsplained to the bemused crew. The box opened and what rolled onto the table made the whole crew gasp.

Chopper beeped something that made Hera glare. It was a _holocron_.

 **Okay, well, that was the first chapter. Please review so I know people are interested and if I should continue this fan fiction or not. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Till next time rebels, May the force be with you. :)**

 **Yours truly, Loftcat27**

 **Ps. This is my first fan fiction on this website.**

 **Pps. If you were wondering the whole Jedi code is:**

 _There is no emotion, there is peace_

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge_

 _There is no passion, there is serenity_

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony_

 _There is no death, there is the Force_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Star Wars Rebels in any form or way. This Fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only. All Star Wars Rebels related is product of Lucasfilm. Okay, now for chapter two, thanks for sticking with me :) Be prepared: there will be gungans!**

"A holocron!" Exclaimed Ezra, "no wonder why the Empire didn't want us getting this!"

"Uh, that's great and all but for us non-Jedi people here, what exactly is a holocron?" said Sabine.

"A holocron is like a library of information," Kanan replied. "Ezra, why don't you open it and see what we have found." Ezra focused on the small glowing cube which began to unfold. A projected image was now facing the group.

"It looks like a map," said Hera. "But of no place I know...Kanan?"

"It's a layout of a temple Naboo," said Kanan in astonishment.

"What! The planet with those idiotic gungans!" Exclaimed Zeb.

"The one and only," said Hera. "I'll prep the hyperspace route."

In a few short minutes the streaming blue of hyperspace surrounded the ship. "

"We should disguise ourselves, after all Naboo is under the rule of the imperials." Said Kanan.

"Traders would work best, giving us a reason to travel in search of this temple," said Sabine.

"Good idea, but traders of what is the question." Responded Ezra.

"How bout a droid ," said Zeb smirking to the angry beeping of Chopper in protest.

"That's not half bad idea..." announced Hera surprising everyone, Chopper most of all. "We can trade Chopper into the imperials and have him plug in to find the temple and then leave."

"Come on, it'll be fun, I'll give you a no paint job and everything," said Sabine.

This did not seem to help, but Chopper reluctantly agreed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The Ghost exited hyperspace in the outer rim showing the blue and green planet clouded with fluffy white clouds. Descending into the lower atmosphere showed the gorgeous countryside and rolling hills. Landing of the station platform, the crew exited and was met by two gungans.

"Whosa is yousa?" The gungans said and Zeb groaned.

"We are traders from Alderan," said Kanan. "We are selling this droid for supplies."

"Okiedaisies," said the gungan on the right and they were let by.

"Wow, that was actually easier than I thought it would be," Ezra said surprised.

"Well, they are-" started Zeb to be interrupted by a uhem from Sabine.

"Don't insult the hosts on their own planet!" She whispered-yelled. The small band of supposed traders walked through the market to a stand of blankets and rations.

"Hello there," said Kanan to the imperial. "My band and I are traders from Alderan. We wish to make a exchange of C-RUJK here for supplies so we can be on our way," said Kanan. They started to haggle but Kanan soon gave in so the trooper would not remember them as aggressive. Chopper was led inside and the rebels scurried away back to the Ghost.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

That night after the facility was shut down and the guards were dozing Chopper slipped out into the hallway from the closet that he has hid in as soon as the trooper escorting him left. He rolled quietly down the hall. Suddenly he heard two voices coming closer and closer. With no where to hider Chopper hid in the shadows and turned off his luminescent settings.

"Yeah, I heard of that too," a guard was saying. "We are supposed to pay special attention to all Alderan traders after the fiasco on Lothal with the princess," One trooper was saying to the other. "I got scheduled to watch the ship now as well, and the worst part is it's with Har Har!"

"The gungan with the stutter?" Asked the other trooper.

"Yes. Do you know how annoying it is to spend a minute with that guy, not to mention ALL DAY! It's all me-meesa n-n-nosa this and you-yousa that, it drives me FLIPPIN CRAZY!" The guard was too busy in his self pity to notice Chopper reach out and grab the guard's identification from his pocket. Chopper proceeded to plug in and using the guards identification hack into the system and copy all potential leads. He then asked dropped the ID card on the ground and hurried away back to the ship.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Chopper rolled into the Ghost to find them all waiting expectantly.

"Beepbeeepboopbeebeeeboobeee!" The droid said.

"What is it," asked Zeb, annoyed at being the only one not being able to understand.

"Chop says that there are guards watching the ship because it's from Alderan!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Carabast, I should have thought of that," said Kanan, annoyed with himself.

"What is done is done," said Hera putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now, let's see if all of this was worth it, plug in Chop."

Soon a display of different locations on Naboo showed up.

"There! That has to be it!" said Ezra. "The force is strong there."

"That's great," said Hera.

"One problem," said Ezra. "It's completely underwater."

 **Ok, that is Chapter two, hope y'all liked it. I actually did some research to make sure Naboo was portrayed correctly. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Star Wars Rebels in any form or way. This Fan fiction is for entertainment purposes only. All Star Wars Rebels related is product of Lucasfilm and Disney maybe, yeah, that's for all chapters. ;) Chapter three time!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Completely under water?!" exclaimed Sabine, stunned.

"Yeah, apparently the empire rerouted a river to be a water supple and there was a flood. The river made it over the boundaries and went downhill to the temple." read Ezra.

"Good thing in the supplies there are breathers. Small mechanisms that allow a person to breath under water for a short period of time." announced Hera.

"Why are we even doing this," said Zeb. "I get that it's a temple and all of your gone religion but it won't serve us any purpose."

"There you are wrong, each temple has a supplied chamber with everything to keep us this Ghost and crew flying for a few months." said Kanan.

"So we gonna go now?" asked Ezra.

"No sense waiting, the empire will be more suspicious the longer our ship is docked here." said Sabine.

"Okay, here we are." said Hera, the Ghost was above a brownish lake with moss plants clouding the surface.

"Mm, delightfully gooey," said Sabine holding her nose.

"Well, here are some glow lights, good luck," Hera said with a rather you than me grimace. And with that the band dropped into the water to whatever was below. The moss and dirt made it so the lights only lit up a few feet of water on either side. They swam down, ears starting to pop from the pressure. Suddenly Ezra banged into a stone pillar just out of the groups light. He redirected backwards, dazed. However the pillar that was already imbalanced was now tilting precariously and fell forwards, dividing the group in two. With only Ezra on one side with everyone else on the other.

"Ezra!" yelled Sabine.

"I'm fine," came his muffled reply.

"Just keep going forward, the hall should lead to the chamber. We will meet there," yelled Kanan.

"Roger, roger," came the reply.

Ezra continued swimming through the gloom. He wasn't worried, he told himself, well maybe a little, a little more, okay, he was freaking out. Ezra sighed, he guessed Sabine had a point when she said he had a hard head. Suddenly he felt the urge to look to his right. There a glowing was coming down in a deep crack in the floor. Kanan said to keep going but...he was curious and he felt it was just so..right to look. Pulling with his arms, he pulled the water, going into the crack which led to a small cavern. The glowing was even brighter now.

"Mmm, much faced: you have," a voice spoke from behind him.

"Master Yoda!" he exclaimed. Seeing the small green master brought mixed emotions to him.

"A problem you have, hmm?" The green man asked.

"My guess is you already know," sighed Ezra. Yoda chuckled to himself.

"I need not, could feel the loss you felt through the force, I did."

"Vader destroyed it," Ezra stated.

"Indeed, a new light saber, you need, mmm?"

"Yes, to help people in need," said Ezra.

"Hmm, help people, noble that is, but is that really why you want it or is that what you think I want to hear?" Yoda replied in an unusual grave voice.

"I want to stop Vader, help bring balance to the force," he said forcefully.

"Balance to the force, mmm? I once knew someone who was destined for that, chose a destiny for himself he did. But that matters not now. You must decide your own fate, challenges you will face but end up in the light I choose to believe you will."

Yoda's voice had been getting quieter and quieter till it was only a whisper and then it was gone. Where Yoda had been was a green crystal. Ezra reached out and grabbed it, the light escaping his grasp and lighting up the water around him. Suddenly the light flashed upon the wall, showing an opening from which Ezra could hear his friends voices. He swam out to them holding his prize.

"Ezra!" Sabine cried out.

"What did you miss me," Ezra laughed which turned into a grunt of pain as she kicked him in the shin.

"Hey love convors, care to help pull these boxes?" Zeb asked gruffly.

The group returned to the ship with their catch to which Hera ordered them to the showers. After Ezra walked over to Kanan. He opened his hand with the crystal tight in his grasp.

"Well, you'll be busy for awhile," said Kanan.

 _ **Insert Star Wars theme here. Well here ya have it, I hope I did Yoda okay. I am not sure if I will continue, if ya want me to please review. Thanks for reading and may the force be with you. :)**_


End file.
